


My Favorite

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Sweet, did i mention that cas doesnt have a shirt, heights, partially naked cas, shirtless Cas, swimwear cas, waterslides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you realize that Castiel has yet to have a pleasant day on Earth, no hunting, no fighting, no pain, you decide it’s time for him to have some good, old-fashioned summer fun; a waterpark. Of course, few things are ever simple when it comes to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite

** **

**“You and I, it’s as though we have been taught to kiss in heaven and sent down to earth together, to see if we know what we were taught.” — _Boris Pasternak, Doctor Zhivago_**

Your name: submit [What is this?](http://silencethroughwords.tumblr.com/readerinsert)

“Was the point of a straw not for more efficiency?” Cas asked, befuddled and mystified by the complex loops of your fun straw.

“Well, most of the time, yes. This is just for fun, Cas. We’re at a waterpark,” you answered gently, holding back a smile. Naïve Cas always made your heart flutter, like a sweet little puppy who’s face you just wanted to kiss off. It was especially endearing with the dramatically white sunscreen lines on his cheek and the trench coat put _over_ his swimwear. You tried to explain that he wouldn’t need a coat, but he had deemed the attire “uncomfortable”, so you supposed he was using it as a sort of safety blanket. Only Cas.

“Ah yes,” Cas nodded. “I seem to have difficulty with enjoying activities like these.” You shook your head.

“You don’t _try_ to enjoy things Cas, you just do. If you’re not having fun, we can go somewhere else- “

“No!” Cas interjected quickly. “I’m having fun. Perhaps I just need a little time to get used to the feeling.”

You shook your head once more, letting your head fall forward in exasperation. You had taken him out after realizing that his stay on earth had consisted only of hunting and fighting and pain. You figured he deserved some simple, summer-time fun.  You didn’t realize what a challenge it was to have Cas enjoy himself. When you looked back up at him he was examining the arm floaties you had blown up for him, his eyes crinkling in thought.

“So these alone can keep you afloat? I see many of the children are wearing them; don’t you think I’m quite large for them?” Cas pondered, tracing the wave pattern on the plastic.

“Yup, safe and sound. I’m not sure whether or not you can swim, and it’s not going to be very much fun if you’re drowning, now is it?… _Can_ you drown?” Cas shrugged. “Well still, it’s a little less complicated than swimming and you _definitely_ won’t have fun with your body stuck at the bottom of the pool.”

Cas shrugged, the logic passing whatever he needed to hear. With that, he gently shook off his coat, neatly folding and placing it on the wooden table before you. You felt the warmth in your cheeks, and had to look away to keep him from noticing. Cas was quite modest; seeing him without a shirt was not something you were necessarily acquainted to. You should’ve realized that he would be built nicely, but you hadn’t imagined that he would be carved and chiseled, like an old sculpture. Unlike a sculpture, he seemed to almost _glow,_ his tan skin looking so warm and inviting. Those seemed to be the only words that you could muster that actually fit him; warm, kind, endearing. All other words seemed to lack in describing him in the way he deserved to be. It made the idea of him being an angel, otherworldly, not so hard to believe.

The sound of plastic rubbing harshly against skin jolted you out of your thoughts, looking over to see Cas struggling to get the floatie past his lower arm. A sudden burst of boldness shot through you as you grasped his hand, leading him towards the kid pool you were sat next to. You tried to ignore the butterflies in your stomach at the delighted expression that lit up his face when you did so.

“Where are you taking me, Y/N? I haven’t put the floaters on.”

You smiled. “It’s floaties, Cas, and this will help you get them on.”

You dipped your hand into the shallow water and scooped a generous amount. Quickly, before it all dropped out, you splashed it on his arm, rubbing all and up down. You kept your eyes focused, but you could feel him staring at you. You wanted to know what his expression was, but were too afraid of how obviously you may react. With ease, you then slid up both the floaties, smirking at his appearance.

“Perfect,” you laughed, linking your arm into his. “Let’s go on some slides.”

“What about our things? At the table?”

“I slid the kid at the funnel cake stand ten bucks to watch over our table. Cheaper than a locker. A little flirting goes a long way,” you winked. You certainly didn’t miss the funny look on his face at the details.

You led Cas to the nearest, and tallest, waterslide there was. You began walking up the rickety metal stairs, your stomach churning. You held on tighter to Cas’ arm as you continued upward, looking up to see him completely at ease, except for the worry in his eyes for you.

“Y/N,” Cas spoke. “You seem uncomfortable. Is something wrong?”

You gave your best smile amidst your nervousness. “The slide seems a little shaky, that’s all. I’m sure it’s fine.”

Cas tilted his head, confused. “Why participate in these activities if the height unnerves you?”

You shook your head. “Cas, I’m fine, seriously. It’s just a matter of getting there. Once we’re going down the slide, I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t worry, Y/N,” Cas assured. “If anything is to happen, I will make sure you’re safe.”

You smiled at him, causing his cheeks to redden, a distinction from the pure white sunscreen streaks. Once the line stopped moving and you felt steady, you wearily bounced on your tip toes to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks Cas. Don’t ever change.” Cas’ eyes warmed at the contact, a grin finally consuming his lips.

“I don’t plan on changing vessels, if that is what you’re referring to. As for personality, souls do not change.” Cas’ simplicity once more made you snicker, and you couldn’t help but reach up to fuss with his hair.

“Cas, you old man,” you teased. “It’s a compliment; as in I like who you are and if you ever thought about trying to change, I’m saying I think you shouldn’t. That’s all.” Cas nodded seriously at the new information, still befuddled by human slang. You began nearing the top of the slide, your heartrate spiking. Heights weren’t your absolute worst fear, after years of hunting you had witnessed deaths much worse than just a quick fall, but they still weren’t your favorite. There were twos slides to go down, both ending in the same pool. Depending on who won, the “referee” or more appropriately, worker at the waterpark, turned a light on over the slide. You were interested to see who would win between you two.

Finally, it was you and Cas’ turn, and luckily it was protocol for the worker to explain _everything_ , seeing as Cas knew nothing of how waterslides worked. Once you were both seated in your respective slides, the water already pushing you hard enough that you had to hold on, you looked over at Cas and gave a fake competitive nod.

“Let’s do this,” you challenged just before the ringer went off to go. You began to go down just as you watched Cas basically _throw_ himself down the slide. It was too late to stop him, as you were already making your way down. Your laughing echoed in the tube structure, Cas hilarious without even knowing it. You couldn’t quite describe your feelings for him, they were so much stronger than anything you’d ever experienced. You weren’t sure you’d ever be able to let those emotions show and be expressed, but those little moments of Cas being himself, they reminded you all over again why you didn’t care what became of your relationship, just so long as you could be around each other.

The slide twisted and turned you, and during what you could imagine was the middle of your trip, you heard amazed gasps from above you. You couldn’t see anything, but your hunter curiosity peaked. You just prayed it was good amazement, not from the unbelievable sight of a vampire or something. You began to see the light, but just as you were about to explode from the slide, a confused Cas appeared right before your exit. You collided into him harshly, a disgruntled scream released from your lips. Your head swam as you dipped under, Cas quickly enveloping you in his arms and carrying you out of the water.

“What the hell Cas? How did you get down so fast? And why the hell would you go in _front_ of my slide?” you questioned, angry as you felt the blood pouring from your nose.

“You were taking so long and I became worried. I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Cas set you down at the nearest bench, and the guards from the pool flooded around you. You quickly shooed them away, told them you were fine. After some convincing, they went back to work, and the slide ran as normal. You sighed in relief, feeling better that you weren’t pausing the flow of the line any longer. You glanced at Cas and met his sad gaze, true sorrow on his face.

“I’m so, so- “

“Cas, it’s fine. Just heal me already,” you interrupted, putting a finger to his lips to shoosh him. He nodded, placing his hand over your nose gently. You could feel as the blood stopped and the pain subsided, sighing as the throb in your head dulled. “Perfect, all-better.”

Cas shook his head. “I should have been more careful. I’m very sorry, Y/N. I never meant to hurt you.”

You looked over him, not a single mark made from the collision marring him. The only thing he suffered was his guilt, and for the first time ever, you saw the slightest glint of tears in his eyes. You dropped the strong exterior to bring him in for a hug.

“I know, Cas, I know you didn’t mean to. You didn’t know, and you were just checking on me. It’s really okay. I’m better now!” you coo, pulling back from the embrace. “Let’s just take it easy for the rest of the time okay? I still feel a little light-headed.”

Cas agreed, the sadness finally fading from his features. He kept his hand on your arm, though, his brows still furrowed with worry. He grabbed you some napkins and some water at your request. You cleaned yourself off and hydrated, fighting to keep the day on a good note.

“Hey!” you suggested. “Let’s go to the wave pool, that’s pretty tame.”

“Are you sure you’re ok-“ Cas began. You grabbed him by the arm and quickly led him towards the wave pool, leaving all remains of the accident behind. Cas stared at the water for a while when you reached it, looking at you for guidance.

“What?” you asked.

“How is the water moving? It doesn’t near the size of the ocean.”

“Well,” you answered. “I guess I’m not sure of the exact mechanics, but it doesn’t really matter. C’mon, let’s get in.” You waded in together, catching one of the round blow-up rafts the waterpark provided and climbing into it. The wave pool was quite nice, with built in seats all around the edges like a hot tub. Cas floated beside you, following as you swam towards the deeper parts of the pool. As you got in more, it became harder to go forward, but you had your heart set on two open seats in the corner of the pool, at the very harshest part of the waves. You hopped out of the raft, but still just couldn’t seem to move any further without being instantly pushed back.

Suddenly, Cas’ large arm wrapped around your waist. The contact, bare skin on skin, made you blush, keeping your thoughts platonic increasingly difficult. You looked at him with surprise, impressed as he pummeled through the waves, one of his arms able to propel both you and him towards your destination. You had certainly underestimated his swimming abilities; not only _could_ he swim, but he was the best swimmer you’d ever seen. You quickly reached the seats, and he made sure you were entirely comfortable before seating himself. You smiled at him, beginning to slide off his floaties.

“I guess you won’t be needing these,” you laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me you could swim?”

“I figured since you got me these out of consideration, it was only right to wear them to their full use.” You shook your head, throwing the floaties over the side of the pool onto land.

“You’re something else, Cas.”

Suddenly, a loud whistle blew, and all the kids reluctantly climbed out of the pool. Cas was befuddled, looking around for the source of the sound. Waiters began to swarm around as the waves slowed ever-so-slightly, asking for drink orders. You tapped Cas, garnering his attention once more.

“You want something to drink?” you asked.

“I’m assuming these are alcoholic beverages,” Cas stated. You nodded. “I’m not fond of the drunk sensation. I prefer to be alert”

“That’s fine,” you assured. “You can get something with no alcohol, but you can have some without getting drunk Cas, you just have to have moderation.”

“Alright,” Cas relented. “I’ll try something. I trust you to help me with ‘moderation’ more than Dean promises to.”

You smirked at the words, envisioning Dean not only letting, but _encouraging_ Cas to drink further. It wasn’t hard to imagine. When the waiter came around, you ordered both Cas and you a daiquiri, an icy drink needed with the sun’s heat continually beating on your skin. Cas was delighted when the drinks came out with little umbrellas and chunks of fruit, smiling and picking at the pieces with the umbrella’s toothpick. You drank some of yours, cooling down, feeling completely content. It was the best you had felt in a long while, despite the accident on the slide of course, and the day wasn’t even for you. You set your drink on the edge, and Cas followed, smiling at you.

“Now you can say that your time on earth hasn’t been _all_ bad. Did you have a good time?”

Cas nodded enthusiastically. “I think this has been my favorite day so far.”

This made you grin, placing your hand on his arm sweetly. “I’m glad to hear that, honey.”

You both blushed slightly at your term of endearment, but Cas quickly became bold. He placed his hand over your free one, gently pulling you closer. Your faces were less than an inch apart, lips barely touching. You could see every little speck in his eyes, the blue bright and awe-striking. You felt something strange in your stomach, and it occurred to you that those were probably butterflies. How long it had been since you’d felt like that, as if you could just start giggling with glee at any moment. An angel; the description fit him so well. He was a blessing, a bright spot in the stress of the hunting life. You thought of how tender he was with you, flashing considerate looks at you and then excited looks at the boys right after. Holding doors, delivering snacks, listening to your every word without exception. With him that close, the idea of your adoration being shared didn’t seem so crazy; the thought of actually making something out of those feelings didn’t seem so unsurmountable.

His eyes flicked down to your mouth, and you took his signal to make a move. You kissed for an unknown amount of time, as you wish it could’ve lasted forever. He tasted sweet, like vanilla and mint. You made sure to remain gentle, no matter how much you wanted to tug him closer by the hair. One of his hands went up to hold your face, so tender, as if you were some sort of fragile gift. With the way he treated you, it wouldn’t be a surprise if that’s how he thought of you. For his lack of earthly experience, you couldn’t believe the talent within those lips; the kiss had your head spinning, the feeling gratifying and intoxicating. He pulled away after a moment and grinned, stroking your hair lovingly.

“Yes,” he concluded. “ _Definitely_ my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/147940188018/my-favorite


End file.
